Falco Timeline 21st Century
21st Century It is no wonder why the Forbes list of rich and powerful people is dominated by tech companies and their leaders. As the world slowly becomes connected with technology, many jobs will require advanced computer knowledge. The following timeline will highlight these technology advancements and their trends. Technology 3D Technology has become main-stream with the distribution of 3DVD! A new type of imaging scanning mixed with the sharpest image brings 3D to mobile platforms. Certain shopping retail centers have Shopping Markets that are incorporating scan and buy systems using a portable barcode scanners while you shop. This technology will continue and the chains will lose employees as they become completely automated. Just place the item in your shopping cart and walk out the door. You will be scanned by a RFID scanner on the way out and the bill will be sent to your cell phone via text message! Hybrid Cars see a hike as companies start Research and development into mass produced Hydrogen run cars; Hybrid Conversion will soon become available at your local Auto Repair Shop! Commercial space flights become affordable to everyday people. Voice Over Internet Protocol becomes the number one telecommunication technology because people have had enough with the pricy cell phone companies. Competing companies like Skype and WhatsApp are bought by larger corporations as they are terrified of this growing trend. Due to increases in Broadband speed and portable computers the people dump the clunky ear pieces and the fees. VOIP services start at $5 per month. A VOIP company disrupts the cell phone market. T-Mobile goes solely VOIP in the coming years. Flash drives become obsolete as thumb drives take over. Many computers are now equipped with a single card slot because that’s all you need, as the price per gigabyte goes down to ten cents!!! Politics Technological Start- up companies (mostly started by college students) officially but unsuspectingly start a new class level dubbed, “College workers.” The college working class represents the original three classes upper, middle, and lower class. Certain benefits and different salaries (or none at all) create whole new headaches for insurance companies. A group of “Climateers” is making news all across the globe. While the, “Global Climate Change” debate rages on they vow to not use anything that has been created by destructive force. They believe in the three basic necessities of life food, water, and shelter. They live out in the woods and attend political rallies; The Hippie comeback? Iran has full nuclear availability, and has announced its first test date; causing tensions to rise with Russia. 2015-2020 In the next 5-10 years technology will advance even faster than it does now! Technology will make a huge impact on Geopolitics as it will literally touch every one on Earth. It will change media in ways that we cannot possibly imagine today. Clunky black technology boxes will be a thing of the past and super fast internet will become a necessity and a basic human right. Technology An easy to use interface between the human mind and a robot is made. AI is reality! Facebook is off the computer! After their purchase of Oculus Rift, Facebook becomes as common as Google and competes with it as the most powerful computer company in the world. As the number one software corporation continues to grow it announces new “life stream” technology. Small cameras connected to city free city WIFI follow your every move. The privacy debate rages on as Mark Zuckerberg continues to create his people-centric operating system. In other news reality shows are all but eliminated on television! As more and more people want to watch high drama shows due to the popularity of House of Cards, Breaking Bad, and True Detective, more cable channels are following this model. Computers sales are dwindling as multi-touch tablets are finally taking over! You still have a cell phone? Apple has secured the mobile platform industry, and has created bendable screens with OLED technology. These screens can roll up and bend backwards. With the multi-touch technology from Microsoft on your home computer you can literally move your computer onto the portable. 3DVDs become Holographic, as the technology increases and moves off the screen . The Steam video game company first incorporates the software; a “Game room” is in the works. Fashion becomes smart. You only need to buy one outfit and the computer program associated with clothes changing technology! A rat is teleported across a laboratory at MIT, but dies. More research is needed. An extra service lane for trucks and delivery personnel is added onto major highways to test new automated systems for longer drives. The human drivers are needed to oversee the driving just in case something goes wrong. The FAA has just announced plans to limit airspace and travel in preparation for the highway in the sky! The FBI introduces its smallest crime fighters the Robotic Fly! Politics: See 2016 US Political Election NASA returns to the moon to layout the plans for the world’s first lunar colony. Many people debate on the ownership of the Moon and if in fact America would claim ownership. America maintains its stand on Global peace. Body Parts easily replaced through stem cell research programs, and body harvesting is a new international underground! The gangs sell the body parts to people in third world countries who cannot afford the technology. It was bound to happen right? Wrong. Many people are upset by terrorist group that used virtual reality technology plus drug enhancements that forced many American’s to believe that a 9.6 magnitude Earthquake hit southern California. Lawyers will be wrapped up in this trial for a while since it is unclear how the terrorists did this! This is now called: The California Displacement. Just about half of the Cars on the road run on Hydrogen now due to the Wilson Conversion System. Driving age is decreased to 14 due to smart roads. These roads are linked with real time data and GPS technology to help people learn how to drive, stay awake, or even sober up. GPS automatic Driving highly anticipated! The nanotechnological replication debate rages on as many companies continue to research its practicality. There may be as many benefits as there are downfalls. The group of political leaders which replicated gold did not help the economy as it finally stabilized. After human testing and the body part scandal scientists now focus on the dead and long dead. A Prehistoric Reservation is in the works to maintain a healthy group of cloned Woolly Mammoth’s; Jurassic Park? Africa continues to worsen as the planets’ population rises. Africa has surpassed the point of no return! It can never be fixed. It is internationally declared a dead zone. To be avoided at all costs! Many humans are agreeing to the robotic bio implantation act. This will allow the insurance companies to cover humans that need bio engineered body parts or AI Robotic ones. A huge category 5 hurricane rips apart the Florida coastline causing much destruction. 2020-2030 In the 2020s genetics and space will be common themes in the world. The world gets closer together and world peace becomes a huge political talking point, but that's all it is at this point. Politicians are beginning to use technology to disrupt the familiar political landscape that we know today. Technology The perfect human is now available for retail. As DNA sequencing is perfected this technology was only available to the rich and famous. Now however, certain traits can be bought and implanted into your future child. Microsoft moves away from the PC as it sets up "humanlike companions" for everyday people.The world’s first AI network goes online through a private server run by Microsoft, UN peacekeeping forces and maintained by DARPA. The programmers made sure they did not forget the three robotic laws!!! Everyone wants Steam's Game Room. Buying out their competitors the company which perfected this technology is now selling it to Hollywood! Holographic movies will soon be a reality forcing many actors out of work as everyday people can choose which character they want to play in real life simulations. Computer screens disappear as every table and wall has a “Button”. The button, when pressed turns your desk or workstation into an electronic device. The screen instantly materializes by lasers underneath. The desk is much more spacious now. The Highway in the sky is complete as the world’s first hover cars take to the skies. Actual road cars however, are preferable because of their 200+MPG rate and easy customization. You need a pilot license in order to operate the vehicles. Farming is now automated as Computer run Tower greenhouses are placed in many homes and offices. Food is natural again. Rising from the dead is no longer a miracle as back up nuro-processors connected to the brain via a memory database can rewind your life if sudden unexpected death were to occur. If you get shot doctors just need to press the rewind button and the brain will act as though it never happened because it didn’t. Religious groups claim that it’s the mark of the beast! Credit Cards are no more as the world’s first International biological money system is put in place. Thumbprints are recorded by the police and using a little microchip in the thumb you can interact with computers, and barcodes buying things without lifting a finger! OK maybe one lol. Politics US Presidential Election of 2020 See US Presidential Election of 2024 (page coming soon) See US Presidential Election of 2028 (page coming soon) Because of the advancements in holographic technology and 6G free world wide broadband many people work at home or work during yearlong vacations. The average 14 year old makes just under $30,000. As the space race continues who will be the first to go to Saturn? Russia now has a base on the moon as the population there reaches the 100 people milestone mark. Mars One prepares for the first manned mission to Mars. Pushing up it's advertising efforts, it aims to be the most watched media event in history. Competing with the death of JFK and the original 1969 Moon Landing. A group of Anti-techs are now living in poverty declaring that the human race depends too much on technology and will ultimately lead to its destruction. Are they right? A classified SETI project started in the 1980s to search for alien binary coded signals embedded into space radio waves have picked up a “disturbance in the silence that is space.” Are we really alone in the galaxy? The signal is weak but it definitely is a signal! A good dictator? The self-proclaimed dictator of Africa unites the poverty stricken land. How did he do it? By pairing with technological research labs he created the world’s first food replicator, solving one of Africa’s many problems. The food replicator is connected to the World Wide Web and you can select the type of food you want and it instantly materializes. This food portal is now the center of many major African cities. China and the EU start talking peace treaties for other nations as they debate on the possibility of world peace! The US remains silent. Meanwhile, in Silicon Valley, a quantum computer almost starts WWIII as nuclear launch codes were implanted into the system they got stuck. The computer went through cycles and cycles of different scenarios. The computer which ran the army’s Statistic and Analysis division was causing all types of different malfunction for the world’s remaining nuclear warheads. The computer is too valuable for the army to get rid of so they scrap Nuclear Arms! 2030-2040 While it may seem weird, 20 years from now the world comes together after the Mars One mission with renewed liberal tendencies. An effort to spread peace and love revitalizes many of the ideals of the 1960s. Especially since this is the second time in history that humans have stepped foot on a new world! This doesn't mean that the world is safe. Hackers are using genetics to change the world in the scariest ways imaginable. Technology The Black Market is full of "thumbers" as thumb harvesting is becoming the number one crime around the world. It takes a while for the Biological network to realize that you’re dead so before your death is registered your assets are basically free to anyone with a knife! Security procedures are underway. The Binary code of the Alien language is now being understood and studied by NASA and SETI. MIT students look forward to talking with the aliens as they prepare to send a message back into space! Mars! Mars One succeeded in it's mission as the single most watched event in human history the explorers are now well on their way to creating a new research station on the red planet. They are considered Global heroes . You will be telling your grandchildren where you were when the Mars One space shuttle lifted off. The AI network now has the same emotional and instinctive processes as a mouse! Virtual Reality is so incredibly life-like that many people do not even have the need to leave their homes. Shopping online and smart delivery systems make it almost unnecessary to go outside while the robot slaves fulfill our every need. Smart media gives consumers complete control over what they want to watch, where, and with who instead of the other way around. Hover cars see dwindling sales as better and self-driving road cars compete for the market. Not many people are using the Highway in the Sky and the FAA is mad at the car companies for undergoing such a project! Universal Translators are becoming available on internet so people can talk to each other through the internet between countries online. Business meetings take place in the comfort of the home. Politics See US Presidential Election of 2032 (page coming soon) See US Presidential Election of 2036 (page coming soon) See US Presidential Election of 2040 (page coming soon) Africa is now connected with the Middle East through a new high tech physical bridge; next up, the US and Russia. Many people are wondering whether such a bridge is indeed needed or practical. Pro-lifers debate scientists on the life of Robots, as many people buy the robots and then discard of them after their task is complete. Scientists maintain that the AI is at such a low level the debate itself is ridiculous. US, China, and EU to form a tri-national union? Some conspiracy theorists are laughing at us now as serious talks are underway to form a powerful new entity and governing system. While the world prepares for Mars, the outer space settlers are becoming increasingly unstable. Russian bases are stealing from the US resources and vice versa. Psychologists are questioning the long term side effects of prolonged space travel The East Asian resource wars are the solution to Global Population control debate. Millions are being killed as the resources dwindle. 2040-2050 In the 2040s, world peace is becoming a reality as Artificial intelligent machines emerge as a useful part of everyday life. Death and dying are huge talking points as the process seemingly becomes irrelevant to modern day society. Technology Computers get internal as a new product can enhance your brain to allow third party computer apps onto your brain sensors. Allowing you to instantly know the weather today, or remember to buy milk. Kind of like the old Apps from years ago. An AI has said no to a human. Forcing recalls on most of the infant robots. A scientist figured out that there was a glitch in the system and has updated the software quickly and quietly. Mars base established to study possible ancient life on Mars and terraformation procedures People reminisce on the past as Facebook's Virtual Reality efforts brings you the Deathbook, and the dead celebrity channel. Elvis can now be streaming live in your living room, and you can communicate with your dead loved one through computer stimulation and advanced memory programs. MIT has sent back the message to the alien life forms the message reads, “We come in peace.” It may be a long time before a reply if any comes back. Hover cars recalled as people refuse to buy them the companies call for more research and development. Politics See US Presidential Election of 2044 (page coming soon) See US Presidential Election of 2048 (page coming soon) Even though the nuclear warheads were destroyed last decade research into nuclear energy did not stop. The world’s first nuclear powered homes and cars are making their way onto the commercial market. Nuclear power has already replaced electricity in larger computers and the AI network. The death toll from the resource wars is underestimated as new numbers compute that nearly one third of the population killed each other off. No more human troops as AI now have the capability of a young human brain. The military can easily train the “kids.” Pro-lifers are still raging on about slavery and child soldiers! The world becomes united as the Global Community emerges. Europe is facing a water crisis as the snow melts from their many mountains. 2050-2060 In the 2050s we see a sharp turn back towards religion and conservative ideals. The difference between conservatives in 2050 and conservatives in the early part of the 21st century is that they want the status quo to remain as is. Road cars work better than hover cars, no further space travel, don't let government interfere with the replication process (despite being created by a dictator...) are only some of their talking points. Technology Road cars have won the battle. 200 MPH and very compact, they operate on a complete automated system and renewable energy from properly disposed waste AKA your garbage! Meanwhile the car companies are heavily researching why the hover cars failed and plan to re-release them within five years. The human brain network has reached over one million brains. The mind is now being uploaded to the internet giving it a life like never before. All human emotions and thoughts are recognized by computers and the AI system! You do not have to order a computer to do something anymore it does it before you even think about it. Although annoying floating pop up ads still appear everywhere! Mars colony reaches 100th person milestone mark. Planet jumping is becoming a reality as the colonists on the moon create the moon’s first spacecraft and launch it into space! TV is now circular! Due to advancements in OLED spherical screens for multimedia internet browsing and multi-gesture technology many people find it fun to watch TV again! The Sphere 1.0 will be available for commercial use by the end of the decade. Even though, many old TV stations are not airing anymore you can still enjoy old classics by moving the different liquid screens. Thinktop devices have replaced the old laser screen computers and control most the house and your likeness as it is controlled by a piece of your mind. A computer chip placed in the brain hooks your mind up to this little black box! Farming hits a new milestone after the replication process was sold into mass production the farmers have used a chemical formula mixed with the replication process to grow green grass in the desert without any need for seeds, water, or proper soil. Sahara is now a booming industrial multicultural city. Politics See US Presidential Election of 2052 (page coming soon) See US Presidential Election of 2056 (page coming soon) See US Presidential Election of 2060 (page coming soon)Half of the Rain Forest is destroyed as human resources dwindle. Resources are dwindling so the countries create a super power grid. It is charged by outer space solar panels and incorporates nuclear energy to and from the homes, offices, buildings etc… While the panels are located underneath the countries this allows for easy installation and no destructive forces. Robots and Androids now consume many low remedial tasks for humans. The differences between the robots and the androids are not exactly known, however the older robots are being discontinued to make way for more humanoid shape. Japan creates the world's first debating AI. Politics for Androids becomes reality. The concept of currency is gone replaced by a complete computerized system. A one world e-commerce system descendant of gold and the US dollar dominates the businesses.More nations join the Global Community as the system grows larger and more powerful the nations need to figure out how to erase old tensions and create lasting bonds. A group of the last remaining Christians ban together to spread God’s words they claim that the world as we know is lost. God never intended us to make the AI system, or to enhance our bodies using technology in them. They go against the system and are now labeled as the terrorists and extremists. 2060-2070 People are now feeling the full effects of the Global Community. World governments are going through intense technological overhauls and many of the ideals from the old world are becoming obsolete. Technology Flying cars are back in production with newly created anti-gravity technology and environmental immersion systems. Garages are a thing of the past! Are you an android? The difference between humans and androids are hard to distinguish. Many businesses are now run completely by the Androids. Humans spend their free time immersed in virtual reality programs. The human brain is finally mapped and understood by the androids, thus curing many brain diseases and abnormalities. This technology also helps stop the aging process indefinitely! The Rat lives! Teleportation of complex organisms a reality Politics *After Japan creates the world's first AI politician, US politicians and thus elections become obsolete. The world government votes to disband presidential elections as androids become better at making decisions than humans. Wars are now games. The Androids like games and strategy that is how they decide everything from scientific innovation to war outcomes. Usually played between two androids, it is a much better system then old time politics. Humans have little political power. Meanwhile human scientists have completed invisibility shields. The GC military has finally perfected the super human! These humans have advanced capabilities including flying, laser eye beams, telekinesis, and transfiguration techniques. The new military division is rightly entitled “The Justice League.” Many languages are disappearing as more and more people use and study English the official language of the GC. In other news being social seems like a chore. People rarely get together unless if it is for special occasions and that rarely happens. They can just go online and think about that person and a holographic image will appear and interact with them pre-programmed by the other person. 2070-2090 Androids are becoming more and more human like in the 2070s they start having actual relationships with humans and the first human/AI is born. Causing much controversy. There are rumors that despite being passionately atheists Androids are developing a secretive religion. In the 2070s we see Africa being completely reformed and underwater/ice colonies are forming around the world due to effects from Global Warming. Technology Travel between the planets for a price. The privately owned space agencies are still competing with NASA as it gets further into the solar system. NASA which originally placed man on the moon is upset because these commercial spacelines are now beating them in the space race. Space real estate is booming an industry that NASA has been trying to stop for years! Now the private companies are looking to set up a hotel on Phoebes one of Mars’ moons. Humans appear to be oblivious to the fact that Androids have indeed taken over the world. Humans are a second class citizen if they do not have some type of biotech implant. The last purebred humans are the Christian terrorists and they are constantly being hunted by the AI. AI. Thanks to the human brain mapping project from last decade humanity is now immortal. Dying is just another day; just upload your brain onto the Brain Network and revert your age to 20 years younger and out pops yourself 20 years younger. Of course you would have to know your dying for this process to work however; nuro-firewalls have been added to the brain in order to alert the mind of an oncoming disease. Teleportation portals are now being set up in major cities and businesses. Politics No bridge?! Many people are upset by the fact that Canada and Russia are not being interconnected by a bridge. However, plans to connect Europe and the American continents are well underway by an underwater AI tunnel! Maglev trains will speed through the tunnel at speeds up to Mach 1. The Middle East is a booming mecca as the replication devices are becoming more and more portable. Most of the world is free from tampering by human or android hands! Australia, Russia, and Africa unite into the GC. Global boundaries are non-existent as these were created by the humans. Humans have no need for political power because they cannot understand the complex games created by the Androids to decide on everything. London and New York are being flooded. The Androids prepare a subterranean real estate system. The first human AI hybrid has been born causing much controversy. The AIs felt that it was necessary for it to become destroyed in case it became an enemy. The Androids create their own Tower of Babel. An elevator connected to nowhere? Rising into outer space equipped with high speed technology and an observation deck. Because of its lack of scientific application, many humans secretly believe that the Androids now have faith and believe in some type of higher power. An Antarctican colony is created as many from the subterranean homes moved to Antarctica as the sea water warmed. Category:Falco Timeline Category:Scenario